


Far Up High

by Sharkie02



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau-Centric, Beauregard-Centric, Betaed, Go easy on me but criticisms are super appreciated, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, cr2ep65 spoilers, first fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkie02/pseuds/Sharkie02
Summary: Beau has climbed trees before, plenty of them, but none with a view like this.





	Far Up High

The towering tree she was perched on now was a far far cry from the oak tree in her family’s back garden she climbed when she was nine.

It was all beetles, bark and broken skin back then, after she had half finished the work her tutor had given her with very little interest and he was too busy kissing her dad’s ass for a raise to notice her sneak through the conservatory window, out onto the grey gravel that lead to the earthier part of the land.

Right now the bark was rough, but big enough for the grooves to be incapable of scratching anyone, smooth enough for safety. She has seen a few bugs and squirrels but none that she had ever seen before since entering Xhorhas, then again that could apply to all of them, even Yasha who was so very far below them. Beau knew what she was capable of but even then something in her hoped that she would fall convincingly enough to land in the Barbarian’s arms, but they had work to do.

When she was younger she couldn’t even get to the top of oak in the middle of the field, it’s not like it wasn’t the first time she had been tempted to climb a tree, she had just never been given the chance, to escape and try. She had gotten half way up or maybe even three quarters and while she couldn’t see the top of her house she could see into the second story window, that was good enough right, to be able to see her Father’s office with it’s plethora of letters that could fill at least half a plethora of books.

Where she’s sitting it all seems so small, even the Barbed Fields themselves seemed small in comparison to where they had been and where they would end up, ever so often she pushes back the leaves that get in her way, so she can have a more focused look on the mountain range, or the funny looking squirrel, or her friends above and below. The colours are muted, that she knows, but it doesn’t stop it from looking so magnificent, a view that you could never describe in any book.

Back then, she had fallen on her leg but it didn’t snap or bend, it bruised very badly very quickly. She knew that she would garner no sympathy from her Tutor, Mother or Father but it didn’t stop her from crying into the side of the wood. The only reason she was found was because her Tutor wanted berate for the poor calligraphy of the work she had done before she left and the only kindness he gave her was pulling her to her feet which he then followed up by telling her Father what she had done resulting in almost an hour long lecture and all windows to be locked for the week.

As of this exact moment, she has reached the branches of the Arbor Exemplum and the wind in her hair is beyond what it was the time she stole her Mother’s prized horse riding it through the streets, the birds sound far better than the Operas her Father took her too, nothing in her past compared to the freedom of being allowed to reach the top and it was something she did with her friends , with two others at the bottom as an aid and two more circling around squawking and yelling about the view, Fjord and Jester behind her debating on whether or not they should give Calianna the Roc feather as an apology for taking so long to get back to her. None of them bent on the idea of ratting her out, or to give her a stern talking too, even about her skill or lack thereof in climbing the tree.

Six people to catch her if she fell, to stop her from hitting the ground, to pick her up carefully if she got injured, to watch over and to watch over her. It’s a far far cry from anything she’s had before, and she loves the view.


End file.
